Labyrinthe
by Takikate
Summary: Zero et Kaname ont passé un marché. Le jeune vampire s’est engagé à renoncer à Yuuki, en échange d’un service que seul le pure blood était en mesure de lui rendre. Mais si le président de la Night Class avait autre chose en tête ? Yaoi, risque de spoil.
1. Chapter 1

_Titre__ : Labyrinthe…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Zero et Kaname ont passé un marché. Le jeune vampire s'est engagé à renoncer à Yuuki, en échange d'un service que seul le pure blood était en mesure de lui rendre. Mais si le président de la Night Class avait autre chose en tête ? Et si l'ex-humain se trouvait coincé dans une histoire beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ?_

_Warning__ : Yaoi, Risque de spoils..._

_Disclaime__r__ : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers d'Hino Matsuri, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit tordu._

_Note de l'auteur __: Université Cross Academy…. Parce que j'évite quand je peux d'écrire des fics NC-17 avec des personnages mineurs, on part du principe que nos héros ont 18 ans et plus… La fic se situe quelques temps après la « guérison de Zero » (Tome 30). Attention, risque de spoilers !! Pour le reste, j'utilise les lieux, les personnages et l'intrigue comme ça m'arrange. Puissent les puristes pardonner cet opportunisme !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise…_

**_Chapitre 1_****_ : Etre… ou ne pas être… ?_**

**_« N'oublie jamais qui t'a donné ce sang... »_**

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans l'esprit du jeune vampire... Il ne pouvait oublier le serment qu'il avait faite alors à son plus son plus grand rival... Comme convenu il n'interfèrerait plus, il ne se rebellerait plus et ferait consciencieusement ce qu'on attendait de lui... enfin ce qu'Il attendait de lui...

Quelle ironie... Devoir obéir... à un vampire... Ces créatures qu'il détestait le plus au monde... et dont il faisait lui-même partie... Non correction, on l'avait obligé à en faire partie... parce que dans le fond, il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Son destin avait basculé du jour au lendemain et voilà à quoi il se trouvait réduit...

- Pourquoi, pourquoi me tuer... Tu sais très bien que nous avons besoin de sang pour vivre... Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir comme ça... Pitié... je...je...

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce et le pauvre vampire retourna à la poussière... Zero, regarda, impassible, le tas de poussière et rangea l'arme encore fumante dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater la salubrité et l'obscurité des lieux. L'odeur fétide qui empoisonnait l'air ambiant était tellement forte qu'il retenait volontairement sa respiration. Quel être vivant aurait pu réellement vivre dans une atmosphère aussi infecte? Un petit bruit lui donna la réponse : des rats... Comment pouvait-on perdre aussi rapidement tout signe d'humanité? Quand il pensait qu'il aurait lui-même pu...

**_« N'oublie jamais qui t'a donné ce sang »_**

Et lui qui s'était rabaissé, humilié à recevoir le sang d'une de ces créatures qu'il détestait le plus au monde, qu'était-il? Un chanceux, à qui on avait offert la possibilité de ne pas sombrer avant longtemps dans la démence vampirique, un Elu désigné par le plus pur des vampires? Ou alors, un lâche qui s'accrochait désespérément à la vie au point de signer un pacte avec le diable? Un peu des deux certainement... De même que tous les chemins mènaient à Rome, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion lorsqu'il se posait ces questions existentielles.

« Yuuki... » Prononça t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il était enfin sortit de ce trou à rat. A l'extérieur, l'air paraissait étonnement pur et le soleil, qui se retirait pour laisser place à son amie la lune, était d'un orange à couper le souffle. Après une telle mission, Zero entreprit de se changer un peu les idées avant de rentrer au dortoir. Comme tous les samedi, il n'y avait pas cours, et les étudiants de la Cross Academy avaient quartiers libres jusqu'aux environs de minuit. Mais notre bel adolescent, du haut de ses vingt ans n'avait que faire de ces règles à la noix : il rentrerait quand il en aurait envie, un point c'est tout. Pour la patrouille de la soirée, son père adoptif, Caien Cross pouvait bien s'en charger après tout! Après des missions comme celles-là, il avait vraiment d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de jeunes filles en chaleur prêtes à offrir leur cou pour un sourire de Kaname Kuran, vampiriquement parlant bien sûr...

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du salon de thé de la ville, il ne parut pas remarquer les regards qui se posèrent sur lui. Refusant d'un signe de tête l'offre de la serveuse, qui timidement lui proposait de l'aider à enlever sa veste, il s'isola sur une table donnant face à la rue et commanda un café. La jeune femme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir et d'avoir des pensées pas très nettes à la vue d'un si beau jeune homme, se dépêcha de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique.

Notre homme lui, regardait sans voir ce petit monde qui s'affairait dans les rues de la ville, tantôt riant, tantôt hurlant, tantôt pleurant, tantôt souriant... Ce tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires et incompréhensibles... Serait ce donc cela, _l'insoutenable légèreté de l'être_, pour faire référence à un philosophe connu?

La fumée odorante et parfumée qui monta à ses narines le tira de ses profondes réflexions et lorsqu'il releva la tête, la jolie serveuse se tenait en face de lui, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Votre commande est servie, monsieur...

Pour toute réponse, il regarda avec étonnement l'assiette de gâteau posée près de sa tasse. Il ne se rappelait vraiment pas avoir commandé..._cette chose_...

- C'est la maison qui offre... s'écria la jeune fille, tout sourire

- Je n'aime... eut-il à peine le temps de commencer

- Merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part… L'interrompit une voix.

- Kain-sama... Vous étiez là? S'enthousiasma la jeune femme, se disant intérieurement que si elle restait longtemps avec ces deux là, elle allait finir par mourir de crise cardiaque...

Le jeune homme se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, vêtu simplement d'un jeans et d'une chemise bleue, à moitié boutonnée. Il retira lentement la veste noire qu'il portait et la tendit à la jeune femme, qui accueillit l'objet comme un trésor d'une valeur inestimable.

- Oui... Je viens d'arriver à l'instant... reprit le jeune homme... Et comme j'ai remarqué que mon cher ami Zero était assis seul, je me suis dit que j'allais me joindre à lui. Mais excusez-moi, j'en oublie les bonnes manières... Comment allez-vous Rosa-san?

- Oh! Vous êtes si gentil de vous préoccuper de moi... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis... Venez, asseyez-vous je vous prie... Qu'est ce que je vous sert aujourd'hui? Un thé au gingembre?

- Oh je vois que vous commencez à connaître mes habitudes... Faites donc... Mais sans gâteau cette fois... Je prendrais celui de Zero-kun...

- Mais c'est que... s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Ne vous en faites pas... il n'aime pas les sucreries, n'est ce pas, Zero-kun? Demanda-t-il en regardant enfin le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier, pour toute réponse, se contenta de pousser son assiette vers le vampire.

- Bien... reprit la jeune femme... je vous apporte votre thé tout de suite.

- Merci, Rosa-san.

Une fois la serveuse partie, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face. Zéro, sans se préoccuper de l'autre, qui le fixait avec beaucoup d'insistance, sirotait tranquillement son café ; s'enivrant de son goût amer et doux à la fois. Le silence dura quelques minutes, du moins jusqu'à ce Kain soit servit…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici... demanda le noble en remuant lentement le liquide odorant, à l'aide de sa petite cuillère.

- Moi non plus... Seul de srcroît…

- Ca m'arrive parfois… Comment s'est passée ta mission?

- Comme d'habitude, la routine...

- On dirait que tu commences à t'y faire… Après tout, ce n'est pas la première...

- Et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière... soupira l'ex humain

- Quel enthousiasme… murmura le jeune homme en souriant

Quelques instants, les deux regards se croisèrent. L'atmosphère les entourant changea brusquement et ce qui avait commencé par une rencontre fortuite menaçait réellement de se transformer en un genre de rendez-vous… galant.

- En tout cas, tu t'en es sortit comme un chef !

- Tu aurais pu te manifester…

- C'est que je préfère observer de loin…

- Tant mieux, comme ça tu pourras dire à Kaname-sama que je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul…

- …

- Quoi ?

- Rien… Je me demandais depuis quand tu te montrais si respectueux envers lui ?

- …

- Enfin, il va bientôt faire nuit. Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire pour le reste de la soirée ? Ne me dis pas que tu rentres, je ne te croirais pas…

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Au risque de me répéter, je suis chargé de garder un œil sur toi… Même si j'aimerais vraiment faire autre chose un samedi soir comme celui-ci… Alors je me disais : autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je connais un endroit sympa pas trop loin d'ici…

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que _j'aimerais_ passer mon samedi soir avec toi ?

- Parce que tu n'avais rien prévu d'autre, parce que de temps en temps c'est pas mal d'être accompagné, parce que tu m'aimes bien et enfin, parce qu'il y deux/trois trucs dont il faut qu'on parle… en privé…

- C'est toi qui payes ?

- Seulement si tu es sage… et si tu fais ce que je te dis, sans sourciller… prononça le jeune homme d'une voix suave, en posant un billet sur la table. On y va ?

Zero ne répondit pas mais se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte. Kain se contenta de sourire et prit congé de la jolie Rosa-san. Une fois à l'extérieur, il rejoint Zero, qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin, puis les deux hommes se mirent en marche, en échangeant des bribes conversation de temps en temps. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Zero aimait bien la compagnie du jeune Akatsuki… Il devait admettre qu'ils se ressemblaient sur bien des plans : silencieux, solitaires… Mais la vraie raison était qu'il avaient un réel point commun : ils éprouvaient des sentiments forts envers une personne et se consumaient lentement, sachant que ce ne serait jamais réciproque… Tout était pour Kaname Kuran… après tout…

Quand on parlait du loup… Ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer ce dernier, accompagné de Yuuki, Ichijo, Hanabusa, Ruka et une poignée d'autres étudiants… Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, on était bien samedi soir… Les deux vampires, impassibles comme à leur habitude, s'inclinèrent respectueusement en signe de salutation et de respect puis s'apprêtaient à continuer leur chemin lorsqu'une petite voix les arrêta.

- Ze… Zero-kun ? Akatsuki-sempai… prononça timidement Yuuki, incapable de terminer sa phrase. La pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et supportait très mal le fait que Zero soit devenu aussi distant avec elle.

- … Nous allons observer le feu d'artifice qui se tiendra cette nuit… Peut-être aimeriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

- Désolé, Kaname-sama, mais je crains de devoir décliner votre invitation… expliqua respectueusement Kain en s'inclinant... J'ai promis à Zero-kun de l'accompagner quelque part…

Kaname fronça les sourcils, Ruka eut un mouvement de surprise et Yuuki, regarda Zero avec des yeux larmoyants.

- D'ailleurs on devrait se dépêcher, si on ne veux pas être en retard… ajouta simplement ce dernier en reprenant sa route sans un regard en direction du groupe.

Kain haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire désolé et rejoint son ami qui était déjà quelques mètres plus loin.

- Tu aurais pu être un peu moins brutal… Yuuki-sama était à deux doigts de pleurer… reprocha le noble

- Elle s'en remettra… répondit Zéro, sans perdre sa contenance habituelle.

- Dans ce cas… reprit le jeune Akatsuki en glissant une main dans celle du vampire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Zero, avec un calme meurtrier…

- Puisque tu as accepté ma proposition, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je te guide, n'est ce pas ?

- Evite les endroits douteux, de préférence… conseilla Zero

- Hum….Tout dépends de ce que tu appelles douteux… répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire enjôleur…

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par disparaître, main dans la main, sous l'œil surpris et pratiquement choqué de leurs amis. Kaname, sentant le sang lui monter à la tête, dû faire un effort considérable pour n'en rien faire paraître et ajouter simplement :

- Allons-y…

L'incident fut vite oublié et le petit groupe se délecta du feu d'artifice. Yuuki était aux anges et Kaname, comme à son habitude se montra extrêmement prévenant… _Un peu trop même d'ailleurs_ remarqua Hanabusa. Mais enfin… après tout, l'excès était une caractéristique de l'amour, n'est ce pas ?

Un peu avant minuit, ils ramenèrent Yuuki à son père adoptif, à la grande déception de cette dernière. Kaname n'avait visiblement pas envie de … Enfin ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait absolument, mais c'est qu'il avait été si gentil qu'elle pensait qu'il lui demanderait de… C'est vrai que c'était vraiment bien de le faire avec lui et qu'elle aurait bien aimé… Mais enfin s'il ne voulait pas… Peut-être était-il fatigué ce soir ? Ou qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire ? Ou peut-être à cause des autres… Peut-être… peut-être… bref, la pauvre jeune fille se tortura les méninges à comprendre pourquoi son cher amant n'avait pas envie de faire un câlin, pour rester soft…

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils laissèrent Yuuki chez elle et se mirent en direction du dortoir de la classe de nuit pour constater, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, que Kain n'était pas encore rentré. Ruka en eut pratiquement la chair de poule et Hanabusa se promit de cuisiner consciencieusement son cousin afin d'avoir des infos croustillantes sur cette histoire, qui pourrait bien devenir le scoop de l'année.

Le sang pur se retira tout de suite dans sa chambre, prétextant une migraine et s'allongea sur son sofa en observant la lune. Il semblait plongé dans ses réflexions et avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bruit venant de la fenêtre s'échappa, qu'il reprit ses esprits :

- Seiren… prononça-t-il doucement, distant

- Kaname-sama... fit la jeune fille en quittant le rebord de la fenêtre, mais en s'agenouillant dans la pénombre, à quelques mètres de lui.

- Alors… demanda-t-il en ignorant son cœur affolé qui battait la chamade.

- Ils se sont rendus dans le bar situé à l'ouest de la ville…

- A l'ouest ? Le quartier des plaisirs ? s'étonna-t-il.

- …

- Et après ?

- Ils se sont rendus dans un hôtel, dans le même secteur.

- Un hôtel… Ils sont … Seiren, tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il en sursautant pratiquement.

- Je les ai suivi jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans la chambre…

- Tous les deux ? Dans la même chambre ? fit le pauvre qui tombait vraiment des nues.

- …

- Bien, merci Seiren, bonne nuit.

Dès que la jeune fille fut partie, le président du dortoir envoya valser la petite table basse, située en face de lui d'un coup de pied, l'écrasant ainsi contre le mur… Son sang, qui bouillait littéralement depuis l'après midi commençait réellement à lui donner des palpitations.

Depuis qu'il lui avait donné son sang, Zero s'était plié à toutes les exigences, dont celle de ne pas s'impliquer davantage avec Yuuki, de le traiter avec l'égard et le respect dû à son rang… Mais pourquoi, alos pourquoi il avait une soudaine envie de tout démolir ? Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Dormir ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tout simplement rentrés au dortoir…

Puis il se remémora la scène de fin d'après-midi : les deux hommes se donnant la main... Au même moment, il ne put réprimer une forte nausée, et une furieuse envie de vomir : non pas qu'il soit choqué par ce type de relation… Après tout, l'homosexualité était quelque chose de courant chez les vampires, bien plus que les humains. Pour ceux de leur espèce, le goût, l'odeur du sang jouait un rôle important dans l'attraction entre deux personnes, puis dans l'accession à l'orgasme pendant l'acte sexuel. C'était quelque chose d'incontournable, et qui lui manquait cruellement en ce moment…

Ce jour là, après leur rencontre houleuse, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son propre sang, il avait porté son doigt ensanglanté dans sa bouche. Erreur… Il était resté pétrifié devant le goût subtil, raffiné et épicé de ce précieux nectar… S'il s'en était peut-être toujours douté, du moins inconsciemment, là il avait la preuve concrète de son attirance pour l'ex level E… Même si celui-ci l'avait toujours rejeté, allant même jusqu'à traiter son noble sang d'_infec_te, ou de _poison_… Par cet acte interdit, Kaname avait réussit, au prix de son sang, à acheter le respect du jeune homme, ainsi qu'à l'éloigner de Yuuki dont il le savait secrètement amoureux… Enfin, le fait d'avoir assigné Akatsuki à sa surveillance rapprochée, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir Zéro totalement en son pouvoir. Cependant les récents évènements lui montraient le contraire… Autant il n'avait jamais vu en Yuuki une potentielle rivale, autant il savait qu'il avait quelque chose à craindre de Kain. Les deux vampires avaient beaucoup de points communs, et pour peu qu'ils s'amourachent l'un de l'autre, il n'aurait plus qu'à renoncer au beau rebelle aux cheveux argentés. Et ça… il ne pouvait se le permettre… pas avant d'avoir goûté cet appétissant breuvage en tout cas… et par la même occasion, le sublime corps de son propriétaire… Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen d'arranger tout ça, avant que les choses ne se compliquent. Peut-être qu'un changement de tactique s'imposait, en fin de compte.

_La nuit allait être longue…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre__ : Labyrinthe…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Zero et Kaname ont passé un marché. Le jeune vampire s'est engagé à renoncer à Yuuki, en échange d'un service que seul le pure blood était en mesure de lui rendre. Mais si le président de la Night Class avait autre chose en tête ? Et si l'ex humain se trouvait coincé dans une histoire beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ?_

_Warning__ : Yaoi, Risque de spoils..._

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers d'Hino Matsuri, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

_Note de l'auteur __: Université Cross Academy. Parce que j'évite quand je peux d'écrire des fics NC-17 avec des personnages mineurs, on part du principe que nos héros ont 18 ans et plus… La fic se situe quelques temps après la « guérison de Zero » (Tome 30). Attention, risque de spoilers !! Pour le reste, j'utilise les lieux, les personnages et l'intrigue comme ça m'arrange. Puissent les puristes pardonner cet opportunisme !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise…_

**_Chapitre 2 : Désir…_**

**_« On n'échappe pas à sa condition… »_**

Au début, il avait énormément de mal à comprendre la signification de cette phrase, que Touga-sensei ne cessait de lui répéter depuis son jeune âge. Son esprit jeune et pur s'était toujours appliqué à refuser ce fatalisme mais comment dire… les derniers évènements l'avaient poussé à reconsidérer la question, surtout lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans une situation aussi …délicate.

Après l'offre de Kaname, il avait osé espérer que tout irait pour le mieux, que tout s'arrêterait, au moins pour un certain temps. Mais encore une fois, il s'était trompé… Même s'il était capable de garder une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même en toute circonstance, la soif n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Après s'être autant de fois nourrit du sang de Yuuki, consommer ces tablettes accentuait plus sa frustration qu'autre chose. C'était comme manger un plat sans saveur ou boire de l'eau sucrée au lieu d'un soda. Même si ses besoins primaires étaient assouvis, ses sens eux étaient cruellement négligés. L'insatisfaction s'accumulait progressivement au plus profond de lui-même, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment… Et il en était arrivé à ce point après ces quelques mois de sevrage. La pression était tellement forte, que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler très longtemps. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite au dortoir : la tentation serait trop grande… Non il prendrait le temps de réfléchir, de se calmer, puis alors il…

- Zero ? Tout va bien ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le jeune vampire se retourna vers son ami et … soudainement eut la plus belle érection de sa vie. Indépendamment de sa volonté, son regard se figea sur le cou que le col entrouvert du jeune homme laissait apercevoir. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cette petite veine jugulaire qui n'hésiterait pas à grossir au contact de sa langue… et de ses canines. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer … le sang rouge et frais maculer cette peau douce et belle, ce rose si pur ; de même que les gémissements du noble quand il se délecterait de ce précieux liquide ; et enfin le plaisir que lui-même ressentirait en sentant cette sublime boisson affluer dans son corps affamé… Yuuki, ayant été la seule et unique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur ce que ça pouvait être de le faire avec un autre vampire, un noble de surcroît… humm mmm….

Loin de le calmer, cette pensée ne fit qu'empirer son état. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, même avec sa grande force de caractère, il lui faudrait moins de cinq minutes pour se jeter sur le jeune Akatsuki et plonger ses crocs dans le mignon petit cou que ce dernier exposait de façon aussi provocante.

**_« On n'échappe pas à sa condition »_**

La vision du visage strict et borgne de son ancien précepteur lui répétant cette phrase lourde de sens lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La pression et le désir retombèrent comme ils étaient arrivés et il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

- Ouf… juste à temps… pensa-t-il tout haut

- Zero… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda l'autre, d'un air surpris.

- Je vais bien… Juste une petite migraine, rien de grave…

- Ah oui ? Tu as du rester trop longtemps exposé au soleil…

- Certainement… Ca va être encore loin ?

- Hum… Elle devait vraiment forte cette migraine

- Comment ça ?

- Ca fait cinq minutes que je te dis qu'on est arrivés. Tu veux aller dans lequel des bars ? Comme tu peux constater, ce n'est pas le choix qui manque ici !

Ce n'est qu'alors que Zero commença réellement à regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. La géographie des lieux était simple : plusieurs établissements plus ou moins recommandables, allant du bar classique au Peep show en passant par les Love-hotels. Le tout étant disposé autour d'un énorme parc, dont les grands arbres et les buissons protégeaient des yeux indiscrets les amants d'une nuit. C'est justement de cet endroit privilégié que Zero observait les lumières de ce monde où les sens prenaient le pas sur la raison, où les vampires de différentes classes se rencontraient, se mêlaient et se séparaient, motivés par une recherche effrénée du plaisir. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement lorsqu'il entendit des soupirs et autres bruits très suggestifs qui s'échappaient du buisson d'à côté. Kain éclata de rire et le jeune Kiryuu, choqué, jeta un regard noir à son ami.

- Akatsuki, je t'avais pourtant dit d'éviter les endroits douteux ! murmura-t-il en prenant soin de s'éloigner de la scène du crime.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois de douteux là dedans ? Bon je reconnais que ce parc est un peu spécial… mais bon…

- Un peu ?! Je trouve que pour un noble, tu fréquentes des endroits très peu recommandables !

- Et alors ? Noble ou pas noble, nous sommes tous les mêmes quand il s'agit de sexe… De plus, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien de temps en temps… Enfin, tu finiras par comprendre toi-même… expliqua l'autre d'une voix suave

- Tu plaisantes ! Il n'y a rien de plus dégradant ! Rien que d'y penser, ca me donne la nausée …fit le jeune homme avec une moue de dégout.

- Parce que tu penses que c'est plus noble de te caresser toutes les nuits en criant le nom de Yu…

Puis le noble s'arrêta net en sentant l'arme de l'ex-level E pointer sur sa tempe.

- Repète ça encore et je t'éclate la cervelle…

- Hum… Intéressant… tu sais que tu m'excites quand tu réagis comme ça ! Dommage que Kaname-sama tienne autant à toi sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de t'exploser ta belle face de dégénéré !

L'évocation du nom du pur sang fit tressaillir le jeune homme, lui faisait ainsi baisser momentanément sa garde. Kain s'empressa alors de saisir la perche qui lui avait été tendue et en un rien de temps l'ex-humain se trouva plaqué contre un arbre, le visage à quelques centimètres du jeune Akatsuki.

- Et pas que ta belle face d'ailleurs …continua ce dernier, en se rapprochant un peu plus du chasseur de vampire…

- Essaie un peu voir… menaça l'autre en se rapprochant aussi.

Leurs lèvres étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres les unes des autres. Ils pouvaient chacun sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Les doigts de Kain descendirent lentement le long du ventre de son ami, pendant que les mains de ce dernier suivaient le chemin inverse. L'ex level E effleura lentement la peau blanche et palpa lentement la veine jugulaire qui enflait doucement sous la pression de ses doigts. Tout ceci provoquait comme une décharge d'adrénaline en lui et l'excitation revint, encore plus puissante, pour le grand plaisir de Kain. La jambe droite du noble s'immisça alors lentement entre les siennes, caressant lentement son entrejambe plus qu'intéressé par toute cette situation. Putain !! Mais quelqu'un allait lui dire pourquoi, parmi tous les étudiants de la Cross Academy, il n'avait pas trouvé autre personne à qui s'intéresser que cet idiot de vampire de Kain ! Restait plus qu'il tombe amoureux de Kaname Kuran, et il pourrait aller se jeter tout droit dans le fleuve le plus proche. Et là, voilà qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser des râles de plaisir à chaque fois que sa langue impudique effleurait la veine perfide de ce noble de pacotille.

- Kain… Ca suffit… réussit-il à articuler, le souffle coupé.

- Zero… qu'est ce qui… se passe …au juste ? demanda le jeune vampire, dans le même état, voire même pire que celui de son ami

- pas… gage.. prononça-t-il en se raidissant, sentant ses crocs effleurer la veine dépravée.

Il se délectait déjà de recevoir dans sa gorge le sang bouillonnant de son partenaire… Hum… ce nectar promettait d'être un des plus délicieux qu'il ne gouterait jamais de son vie…

- Quoi ? demanda l'autre, complètement séduit et fort occupé à cajoler le phallus frémissant du jeune Kiryuu

- J'ai… dit… DEGAGE, hurla l'ex-humain en repoussant brusquement le jeune Akatsuki. Force vampirique aidant, le pauvre atterrît sur ses fesses, à quelques mètres de là.

Ceci fait, Zero se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre, et s'accroupit au pied de celui-ci. Les deux hommes, maintenant face à face, même si séparés par une distance respectable, se regardaient fixement en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Après s'être calmés, un silence gênant s'installa et alors que Kain s'apprêtait à se relever, Zero intervint :

- Dé… désolé…

- …

- Ce n'est pas… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… je voulais pas… balbutia-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Kain, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à une tentative d'excuse du jeune homme se rapprocha lentement de lui, et se laissa tomber par terre, au pied de l'arbre, à côté de l'ex-humain. Ce dernier qui s'attendait à des remontrances, railleries ou je ne sais quelles moqueries du noble eut du mal à cacher sa surprise lorsque ce dernier lui demanda, sérieusement :

- Tu as bien fait… c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Après cet incident, je pense que Kaname-sama comprendra aisément pourquoi je ne peux plus continuer à te surveiller…

- Alors, tu as fait tout ça pour ça ?

- A quoi tu t'attendais d'autre ? Je n'ai jamais aimé jouer les gardes du corps… surtout pour les vampires de basse classe comme toi.

- Bien… Dans ce cas… prononça le vampire, pincé, en faisant mine de se lever…

- Eh pas si vite… Attends !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore, tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais ? lui cracha Zero, vexé.

- Tu plaisantes ! Tu m'aguiches en me faisant miroiter des choses et quand on est à deux doigts de les concrétiser, tu me repousses comme une vierge effarouchée…

- C'est qui la vierge effarouchée ? menaça Zero en mettant une main dans sa poche intérieure de son manteau.

- Oh du calme Chasseur de vampire !! Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu me dois bien un petit dédommagement, pour la peine !

- Dédommagement ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux…

- Tu as bien entendu… Rien de bien méchant… Tu m'accompagnes au bar, on boit un verre, on rentre à la Cross Academy et on est quitte…

- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas le boire seul… par hasard… ton verre ?

- Tu dois savoir, aussi bien que moi… c'est vraiment triste… et déprimant de boire seul… soupira l'autre.

- Ok… Mais juste un verre… Mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit de louche, je t'explose la cervelle pour de bon…

- Mais oui mais oui… Allez, on y va… fit le jeune homme qui était déjà sur pied.

-

Instinctivement, il tendit la main à Zéro, certainement pour l'aider à se relever. Fidèle à lui même, ce dernier repoussa violemment l'offre, et se remit sur pied par ses propres moyens. Kain se contenta de sourire et une fois que toute trace de ce petit incident fut effacée, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en direction du bar.

_L'alcool aidant, le jeune Kiryuu se débarrassa très vite de ses préjugés et autres inhibitions. Comme le disait Kain, ce n'était pas mauvais, même très agréable de noyer de temps en temps son chagrin dans l'alcool. Et le fait de ne pas être seul était en soi quelque chose de très… rassurant. La soirée fut donc gaie et arrosée ; et ce n'est que quand les deux hommes se réveillèrent le lendemain après-midi dans leur chambre respective, avec une horrible gueule de bois, qu'ils comprirent qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contentés que d'un verre. _

Mais si c'était vraiment ce qui s'était passé, que faisait-il alors… là ?

**_« On n'échappe pas à sa condition »_**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il était capable de se rabaisser à son point : allait-il devenir comme ces drogués en manque et prêts à tout pour avoir leur dose ? De toute façon, peu importe sa fierté, il n'était plus humain : c'était une évidence qu'il pouvait ressentir chaque jour. Son corps changeait progressivement, et de nouveaux besoins, puissants, prenaient son esprit en otage. C'est certainement l'un deux qui l'avait inconsciemment poussé à accepter la compagnie de Kain Akatsuki ce soir. De la pure folie… rien de plus… Il y avait des jours comme ça, où il se trouvait vraiment pathétique.

Inspirant un grand coup pour se calmer, il arrêta lentement le robinet d'eau, et après s'être rapidement séché, il noua la serviette autour de sa taille et quitta enfin la salle de bain.

- Enfin… Encore un peu, et je serais allé te chercher…

Zero dévisagea alors stoïquement son interlocuteur. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas son flingue à côté… parce qu'il se serait fait un plaisir d'envoyer en enfer ce soi-disant noble de pacotille qui avait des goûts encore plus douteux que tous les level E qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Mais il ne regrettait rien, parce que cet imbécile de Kain , couché entièrement nu sur le lit, la jambe gauche légèrement relevée, tenant la télécommande de la main gauche et caressant nonchalamment une virilité aux dimensions plus que respectables de la main droite, était incroyablement désirable.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda l'ex-level E, étonné mais non pas moins émoustillé par tant de désinvolture.

- Ca se voit…. Je me mets en condition… répondit l'autre en relevant un peu plus sa jambe, histoire montrer à Zéro les résultats de ce _dur labeur._

Ce dernier resta un moment silencieux. Il devait reconnaitre que le vampire était beau, extrêmement beau… voire même sublime dans sa nudité. Mince, élancé et musclé, il n'avait rien à voir avec tous ces minets ou ces excitées qui surpeuplaient leur université. Dans le regard du noble, surtout à ce moment précis, brillait une lueur malicieuse et provocante qui ne le laissait pas… mais absolument pas indifférent.

- Mais on dirait que toi, tu es déjà prêt… fit Kain en se redressant sensuellement sur le lit, pour observer la bosse qui se développait progressivement au niveau de l'entrejambe de son ami

- Je te trouve bien dépravé pour quelqu'un de la haute société… s'écria Zero, en poussant un genou sur le King Size Bed et remontant lentement les longues jambes de son ami.

- Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi… Raison pour laquelle je t'ai proposé… de faire plus ample connaissance. Après ça, je suis sûr que nous nous entendrons… beaucoup mieux ... Répondit Akatsuki en écartant sensuellement les jambes.

- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? questionna Zero en posant ses deux mains au niveau des épaules du noble et en le dévisageant d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu m'excites… j'ai envie de toi….

- Comme ça ? Sans raison particulière ? répliqua Zero, entre deux baiser

- Hum tu veux des détails ? Eh bien… Disons que ce joli petit cul m'attire, que je suis à bout de patience, et que tout ce à quoi je penses en ce moment c'est d'y fourrer ma vilaine grosse queue qui ne tient vraiment plus en place… reprit Akatsuki avec son petit regard malicieux.

- On fait dans la délicatesse je vois…

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai eu une éducation très riche, tu sais. Fit le vampire en inversant brusquement les positions.

Zero se retrouva donc en dessous et croisa une fois de plus le regard malicieux de son partenaire, avant que la langue de ce dernier aille à la découverte de son corps. Ce n'est qu'alors que notre ex-humain se dit que dans le fond, ce n'était mauvais à cent pourcents d'être dépravé… et noble. Cet obsédé de Kain était très doué, mais vraiment très doué et en plus c'était un parfait gentleman… Ses caresses étaient fermes et douces à la fois : il allait à l'essentiel sans pour autant se comporter comme une brute. L'expertise du jeune homme était telle que Zero finit par jeter aux oubliettes toutes ses dernières résistances et ce n'est que quand ce dernier fut totalement détendu, que l'Akatsuki se décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- On dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois … Je pourrais facilement en mettre deux… lui murmura langoureusement le vampire, en massant de ses doigts l'intimité de son amant.

- Hnn,….. Kain…. Pas là…. Arrr….. essayait désespérément d'articuler l'ex level E en se cambrant sous la pression des doigts de son amant.

- Hum… Mais tu sais que c'est une incitation au viol ça ? fit l'autre en continuant de plus belle.

- Ahhhh…. … Kain…. Maint…. Maintenant…. Ahhh !!

- Oh… Zero… Tu es… J'en peux plus… Je…

Au même moment, il s'introduit de toute sa longueur dans le corps impeccablement lubrifié et préparé de son amant. L'avantage d'être dans ce genre d'hôtel après tout, c'était qu'on avait à disposition tout ce qui permettait de passer une bonne soirée. Et ce n'était pas ces deux là, ruisselants, haletants, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour prendre leur souffle, puis se perdant encore dans les abysses du plaisir, qui allaient dire le contraire.

- Ah Zero… Tu es si étroit… C'est tellement bon… J'en peux plus… Je vais…

Au même moment , après un long baiser passionné, il se redressa et ramena son amant contre lui, plongeant la tête de son dernier au niveau de son cou. Et sans arrêter sa besogne, il murmura sensuellement à l'oreille de ce dernier…

- Maintenant !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ce dernier, qui était resté très passif jusqu'à lors, resserra l'étreinte, emprisonnant ainsi à l'aide de ses jambes son amant. Sa langue se perdit dans le cou de son partenaire, lui arrachant ainsi une série de gémissement. Puis lorsque la cible fut bien humectée et coloré d'un beau bleu qui acheva de le rendre fou, notre jeune vampire laissa sa nature profonde prendre le pas. Ses yeux devinrent rouge, ses canines s'allongèrent et sans la moindre délicatesse, il les plongea au niveau de la veine tentatrice. Invoqué aussi puissamment, le liquide rouge gicla, maculant ainsi légèrement le beau visage de notre ex humain, trop occupé à se désaltérer pour s'en offusquer. Au même moment, Kain poussa un rugissement qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui du roi de la jungle lui-même, et déversa son plaisir dans le corps passionné de son amant.

Puis après quelques minutes, les deux hommes retombèrent sur le lit, exténués, satisfaits, repus. Lorsqu'ils eurent reprit leur souffle, Kain se retourna vers son amant. Ce dernier, foudroyé par son orgasme, regardait sans voir le plafond, le visage maculé de sang. Instinctivement, le jeune noble porta la main à la blessure qu'il avait au cou :

- Tu devais vraiment être affamé pour me mordre ainsi… On ne peut pas dire que tu y sois allé de main morte !

- Parle pour toi. Ce serait un miracle que j'arrive à marcher normalement, après ce que tu m'as fait.

- Oh là là, pauvre petite chose. Peut-être que si je te lèche encore, tu te sentiras mieux après ?

- Imbécile !

- Je plaisantais… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, avec tout le sang que tu m'as pris, tu t'en remettras beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le pense.

- …

- Plus sérieux, il est déjà 23h30. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais tu devrais rentrer au dortoir, si tu ne veux pas avoir de soucis.

- Parce que toi tu n'en auras pas peut-être… Le Président Kuran serait-il si conciliant ? se moqua Zero.

- Pas vraiment… Mais je ne peux pas rentrer dans cet état… Pas avant d'avoir cicatrisé du moins…

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ? Vous n'êtes pas mariés que je saches !

- Je sais bien… Et je ne pense pas que Kaname Kuran se préoccupe réellement de ce que je fais de mes soirées…

- Mais alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que tout le monde nous a vu ensemble, et que ce sera très difficile pour moi de prouver que tu n'es pas responsable de ça… fit le noble en montrant sa blessure.

- Et alors ? Laisse moi deviner : c'est un crime de boire le sang d'un noble c'est ça ?

- Pas vraiment… Je dirais plutôt que c'est un crime de le faire avec quelqu'un qui est déjà engagé.

- Hum… Laisse moi deviner… Tu as peur de la réaction de cette fille? Rassures- toi, je n'irais pas le crier sous les toits… Je n'ai aucune raison de te créer de problèmes.

- Comment est ce possible que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi soit aussi long à la détente ?

- …

- Ou alors tu ignores vraiment tout de nos règles… soupira Kain

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Zero, as-tu bu le sang d'un autre vampire ces derniers temps ? demanda le jeune vampire, avec tout son sérieux, en le fixant droit dans les yeux

- Je… je… balbutia ce dernier, à peine remis de ces émotions et quelques peu décontenancé.

- J'aurais du m'en douter ! Et lui ? As-t-il bu le tient ? insista Kain

- Non… mais qu'est ce que… paniqua le jeune Kiryuu

- Peut-être que tu n'en avais pas conscience en ce moment… ou que ça s'est passé à ton insu. Quoi qu'il en soit réfléchis y bien et tiens moi au courant parce que si c'est ce à quoi je penses, on n'est vraiment pas dans la merde... conclut Akatsuki, en soupirant.

Zero ferma les yeux et se massa doucement les tempes pour se calmer. Quelque chose lui disait que les embrouilles ne faisaient que commencer….

**_A suivre_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre__ : Labyrinthe…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Zero et Kaname ont passé un marché. Le jeune vampire s'est engagé à renoncer à Yuuki, en échange d'un service que seul le pure blood était en mesure de lui rendre. Mais si le président de la Night Class avait autre chose en tête ? Et si l'ex humain se trouvait coincé dans une histoire beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ?_

_Warning__ : Yaoi, Risque de spoils..._

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers d'Hino Matsuri, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

_Note de l'auteur __: Université Cross Academy. Parce que j'évite quand je peux d'écrire des fics NC-17 avec des personnages mineurs, on part du principe que nos héros ont 18 ans et plus… La fic se situe quelques temps après la « guérison de Zero » (Tome 30). Attention, risque de spoilers !! Pour le reste, j'utilise les lieux, les personnages et l'intrigue comme ça m'arrange. Puissent les puristes pardonner cet opportunisme !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise…_

**_Chapitre 3 : Dégoût._**

_Une dizaine de jours plus tard_

**_« Réfléchir avant d'agir… »_**

Il y avait des jours comme ça, où Zero ne savait plus qui il était, ne se reconnaissait absolument pas dans les actes qu'il posait, et pire encore ressentait un mépris et un dégout indescriptible pour ce qu'il était devenu. Oui, devenu … Tout simplement, parce que sur ce point là encore, il était persuadé que même si cet aspect faisait peut-être partie intégrante de sa personnalité, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé s'exprimer s'il était resté humain. Seulement depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire à part entière, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Tel un animal, il se laissait guider par ses besoins et ses instincts, sans se soucier des conséquences que son comportement pourrait avoir sur ses proches. En fait il faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné : il agissait avant de réfléchir. Et à la fin… à la fin il n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Là en l'occurrence, distinguant à peine la décoration de la pièce faiblement éclairée, il reprenait lentement ses esprits. Au fur à mesure que ses oreilles captaient la respiration légère et régulière de la personne qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, une horrible nausée remontait lentement le long de son appareil digestif. Ne pouvant se contenir davantage, il courut dans la salle de bain et déversa toute son indignation dans les toilettes. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Voilà que même son corps, pourtant source même de ces pulsions dégoutantes, rejetait ses actes après coup. Parce que s'il n'avait pas rêvé et que ses souvenirs étaient bons, cette fois, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Mais il avait tout le temps de s'attarder sur la question plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait déguerpir de là, et vite, avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de sa présence. Un secret, si précieux soit-il, était bien plus facile à garder à deux qu'à plusieurs. Et pour une fois, il avait beaucoup de choses à perdre si cette petite aventure s'apprenait.

Après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau, le jeune homme entreprit de se rafraichir rapidement avant quitter les lieux en douce, incognito, tel un voleur. Mais avant cela, il y avait des choses à faire disparaître : comme par exemple ces traces de sang coagulées, au niveau de son cou, preuve d'une morsure de vampire ; ou alors les tâches blanchâtres, séchées et collantes au niveau de son ventre... Tant de preuves flagrantes, qui attestaient de la réelle nature de cette soi-disante « discussion ». Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir et que les choses se termineraient forcément de cette manière. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, tout simplement, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce rayon de soleil qui avait illuminé sa vie jusque là. Et peu importe le prix, il était prêt à tout pour le rendre heureux, directement ou indirectement, et même en posant des actes aussi vils et dégradants que celui-ci.

Une fois débarbouillé, il se rendit dans la pièce principale, et retrouva sans peine ses vêtements, soigneusement disposés sur un chevalet en bois. « _A quel moment avait-il eu le temps de faire cela ? »_ se demanda l'ex humain. Décidemment ce vampire était plein de ressources. Enfin prêt quelques minutes après, il ouvrait lentement la fenêtre lorsqu'une voix, lointaine et proche à la fois s'éleva, du lit, derrière lui.

- Tu peux passer par la porte, tu sais. Tout le monde dort à cette heure…

- Je préfère réduire les risques de rencontre embarrassante…

- … tu veux dire… _Kain _?

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses ! cracha le jeune vampire, excédé

- Désolé mon cher, mais c'est ton rôle à partir de maintenant… Et tu as intérêt à l'assumer pleinement, si tu ne veux pas qu'un incident fâcheux arrive à qui tu sais.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Tu crois ? Peut-être… Mais n'en soit pas aussi convaincu : qui sait de quoi un vampire en manque serait capable ?

- Espèce de…

- Je sais… Bonne nuit, _très cher_…

Irrité et non pas moins désespéré, l'ex-level E choisit ce moment pour se jeter de la fenêtre du dernier étage du dortoir. Aptitude vampirique aidant, il atterrît sur le sol avec la grâce d'un félin, avant de se faufiler rapidement hors des quartiers de la Night class ; évitant soigneusement gardes et cameras de surveillance pour se retrouver, un quart d'heure plus tard, dans sa chambre.

« _Au moins, il y avait un avantage à être vampire_ » pensa-il en s'allongeant dans ses draps. Les émotions de la journée l'avaient épuisé et même si ses paupières s'alourdissaient progressivement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont toute cette histoire avait commencée.

**_Quelques jours avant_** (le lendemain du Chap 2, pour être plus précise)

Allongé sur son lit, Zero regardait silencieusement et pensivement le plafond de sa chambre, essayant de se remémorer correctement les évènements de la veille. Pour résumer les choses très simplement, il avait laissé ses sens prendre le dessus et avait fauté avec Kain, un noble vampire-de-pacotille-dépravé-dévergondé-libertin-au-sang savoureux-et-à-la-langue-experte… Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement et d'esquisser une forme de sourire à cette pensée. L'ex humain devait bien reconnaître que la compagnie de l'étudiant de la Night Class n'était pas si désagréable que cela et qu'ils avaient plutôt passé de bons moments ensembles… Mis à part son derrière qui l'initiait à des douleurs qu'il n'avait jamais connus jusqu'alors, c'est à dire terribles, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir des regrets, des remords ou autre chose de ce genre.

Mais alors où était le problème ? Pourquoi se sentait-il fautif ? Pourquoi avait-il comme l'impression d'avoir triché ? Quel(le) était l'emmerdeur (se) qui le dérangeait ainsi dans ses réflexions matinales profondes ?

Avec un grognement témoignant de sa bonne humeur, il allongea le bras jusqu'à la table de chevet, histoire de saisir son téléphone portable, qui par ses vibrations incessantes accroissait son affreux mal de tête. Sans même regarder la provenance de l'appel, il poussa un long soupir et porta l'appareil à son oreille :

- _Oui ? fit-il d'une voix agacée_

- _Bien dormi ? _

- _Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?_

- _Tu sais que c'est très mal poli de répondre à une question par une question…_

- _Si tu me disais ce que tu voulais une bonne fois pour toute, vampire !_

- _Quelle agressivité ! Toujours mal au cul ?_

- _Vas te faire foutre !! cracha le jeune homme en raccrochant au nez de son interlocuteur…_

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Parce que sans savoir pourquoi, ça lui faisait énormément plaisir que Kain l'appelle, après cette nuit très intime. Mais il aurait préféré s'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur, plutôt que de le reconnaître ouvertement…

Une légère sonnerie attira de nouveau son attention vers son portable, lui indiquant cette fois qu'il avait reçu un message :

**« Tu boudes ?»**

**« C'est quoi ton problème au juste, Akatsuki ? » **répondit rapidement Zero, qui commençait réellement à grincer des dents.

**« On se voit demain avant les cours ? »**

**« Fais ce que tu veux ! »**

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et passa la main sur son visage. Où est ce qu'il en était déjà ? Il l'ignorait… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était las de toute cette histoire. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était de faire le vide dans son esprit, ne penser à rien et se remettre tranquillement de ses émotions. Il avait une séance d'entrainement le lendemain avec Touga-sensei , et il sentait qu'il allait passer un très sale quart d'heure s'il ne récupérait pas rapidement… Cette seule pensée, associée aux complaintes de son estomac réussirent à le remettre sur pied. Un coup d'œil dans son garde-manger personnel lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas là qu'il trouverait de quoi se nourrir… Il fallait donc chercher… ailleurs.

Après une rapide toilette, le vampire enfila un pantalon, du style de ceux qu'il portait pour faire son jogging matinal, ainsi qu'un débardeur qui mettait plus qu'en valeur son torse musclé. L'effet fut immédiat, et même si le jeune homme ne paraissait pas voir les regards masculins comme féminins qui se posaient comme lui, il était clair qu'il était de ces hommes qui sécrétaient un taux de phéromones anormalement élevé.

Avec tous ces attributs, il aurait normalement du être la proie de jeunes filles ou garçons surexcités par la chaleur ambiante. Cependant, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être attirant, sa mine sévère et son regard froid lui évitaient tout assaut de tout genre. Ainsi, put-il marcher tranquillement jusqu'à la résidence de son père adoptif, où il espérait trouver de quoi calmer son estomac torturé.

Comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, la maison était entièrement déserte. Pas de trace de Kaien Cross qui l'aurait martelé de questions afin de savoir comment s'était passé sa dernière mission, ni de Touga-sensei qui l'aurait regardé suspicieusement avec l'air de lui demander « Ou est ce que tu as passé la soirée, avec qui, à quoi faire… ». Yuuki n'avait pas l'air présente non plus et c'était tout simplement parfait.

Le jeune homme prit alors ses aises et, devant ses fourneaux se prépara un superbe plat de pâtes , recette végétarienne, qu'il entreprit de savourer devant une émission de télé bidon : le genre de série à l'eau de rose pour adolescentes , femmes malheureuses en couple, vieilles filles… ou encore vampires rebelles soit disant réfractaires à l'amour et aux cheveux argentés dont personne ne citerait le nom… Quoi qu'il en soit, il regardait la fameuse série, **_Les pieux de l'amour_**, d'une œil distrait, sans vraiment y prêter attention… Mais en tout cas assez pour remarquer que Jason entretenait une relation physique tumultueuse avec Jennyfer, la bombe sexuelle du coin, alors qu'il était déjà fiancé avec la douce Mathilda qui souffrait elle-même cruellement de ces infidélités. Ayant été surpris encore une fois la main dans le sac, voici que le coureur de jupons inventait un truc que même un enfant de trois ans ne croirait pas… Et l'autre qui gobait le tout, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs.

- Quelle idiote ! se surprit à penser tout haut notre ex humain, vraiment pas absorbé par toutes ces histoires de bonnes dames.

- Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à sa place ?

Zero faillit s'étouffer. Le seul fait que quelqu'un ait pu le surprendre dans une situation aussi délicate le fit rougir violemment. Qu'en était il de son image de marque alors ? Que dirais-t-on si ça venait à s'apprendre ? Et puis, surtout, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Lui ?

- Bonjour… Zero-kun…

- Kaname-sama…

- Je passais voir Yuuki…

- Je ne l'ai pas vue…

- Je vois… C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du prévenir avant de passer.

- …

- Vu que je suis déjà là… Ca ne te gênerait pas, j'espère, que j'abuse quelques minutes de ta compagnie?

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Kaname Kuran était certainement la dernière personne avec qui il avait envie d'être en ce moment, mais la question était posée de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse dire non. Satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les évènements , le Pure Blood, délaissant tous les autres fauteuils, ou chaises du salon… s'installa tranquillement près de lui, comme si de rien n'était. Silence de mort… En prêtant l'oreille, ils auraient presque pu entendre les mouches voler…

- Qu'est ce qu'à encore fait Jason cette fois ? demanda le vampire, d'un air blasé, brisant ainsi la glace entre eux.

- …

- Yuuki regarde souvent cette série… se justifia simplement le Pure Blood devant le regard surpris de Zero.

- … une aventure… avec une certaine Jennyfer… répondit enfin l'ex humain avec une moue du style je-ne-sais-pas-trop, je-ne-regarde-pas-vraiment…

- Encore ?! Ma parole, il ne fait que ça ce type… Je comprends pourquoi Yuuki le déteste autant !

- Bof, après tout ce ne sont que des aventures… Il n'y a pas mort d'homme… Et puis ce sont leurs parents qui veulent qu'ils se marient. Ce n'est quand pas de sa faute s'il ne l'aime pas… se contenta de répondre Zero en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour batifoler de gauche à droite… Une fois qu'on est engagé dans une relation on s'y tient… Et puis c'est tout.

Zero déglutit lentement. Les dernières paroles de Kaname étaient prononcées durement, sans aucune compassion et notre jeune vampire se sentait, sans savoir pourquoi, nettement visé.

- Mais enfin, c'est comme ça que nous les vampires voyons la chose….reprit le Pure Blood, avec un sourire aimable.

- Je vois que vous prenez tout ça très au sérieux... Mais enfin…. Je pense qu'avec Yuuki , tu n'auras certainement jamais à te préoccuper de ce genre de chose… fit l'ex-humain, histoire de mettre un terme à cette discussion gênante.

- Peut-être…

- …

- … mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de Yuuki qu'il s'agit… déclara calmement le vampire en posant une main sur celle de son ami.

Ce dernier, surpris et décontenancé retira vivement sa main de celle du vampire. Puis, reprenant son calme, il entreprit d'aller poser son assiette vide dans la cuisine, histoire de réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, derrière lui, qu'il se décida enfin à parler.

- Qu'est ce que tu me reproches au juste ?

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de te le dire ? ironisa le jeune Kuran

- Alors c'est donc toi ? demanda l'ex humain, priant intérieurement avoir une réponse négative.

- Pourquoi poser des questions dont tu connais toi-même les réponses ? le nargua Kaname

- Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé ? reprocha le vampire

- Parce que je ne m'en suis rendu compte que très tard moi-même, parce que tu ne m'aurais jamais cru si je t'en avais parlé, et enfin parce qu'il fallait que tu le découvres par toi-même.

- Bien… Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ca me semble évident ! Maintenant que nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est, on ne peut plus agir comme si de rien n'était n'est ce pas ?

- Je te l'accorde… A quoi penses-tu ? fit le Pure Blood, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

- Rien de bien compliqué…

- ….

- …rompre, tout simplement…

Silence de mort… Zero, anxieux attendait, sans se retourner, la réponse de Kaname. Pendant de longues minutes, l'élève de la Night Class sembla réfléchir, puis répondit, d'une voix lointaine:

- En effet, ce serait la solution la plus sage, vu que cet engagement est plus le fruit du hasard que du consentement mutuel…

- Nous sommes bien d'accord là-dessus… jubilait intérieurement le jeune vampire.

- … que je tiens énormément à Yuuki et que toi aussi de ton côté, tu vis certainement quelque chose avec quelqu'un…

- Effectivement…. fit le protégé de Touga, qui remerciait déjà presque le ciel de lui avoir évité des complications à n'en plus finir….

- Si nous nous accordons tous les deux à dire que la rupture est la meilleure solution alors effectivement le contrat serait nul…

Le cœur de Zero se mit à battre rapidement, comme s'il craignait ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

- Kiryuu-kun ? demanda brusquement le pure Blood, en changeant de ton, comme s'il émergeait enfin de ses pensées.

- Hn…

- Tu veux bien… arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi… dit-il en se rapprochant lentement du jeune homme.

- ….

- Parce que tu sais déjà n'est ce pas ?

- …

- … que je n'ai aucune intention d'annuler quoi que ce soit… chuchota-t-il cruellement à l'oreille de l'ex humain.

Zero, sursauta à la fin cette dernière phrase et ne put réprimer un long frisson de dégout lorsque les mains du noble lui enserrèrent langoureusement la taille. En un clin d'œil, le Pure Blood fut immobilisé par l'avant-bras de notre ex-humain, pendant qu'un couteau de cuisine à la lame dangereusement aiguisée menaçait son beau cou blanc.

- Recommence ça encore une fois, et je me ferais un plaisir de t'observer te vider _lentement_ de ton sang. Fit le protégé de Kaien Cross d'un ton haineux

- Toujours aussi fougueux je constate… Tu devrais faire une meilleure utilisation de cette énergie… se moqua le vampire.

- La ferme, espèce de…

Au même moment, un cri strident retentit dans la pièce. Zero, comprenant tout de suite, relâcha son ennemi juré et rangea, toujours sans se retourner, le couteau dans son étui.

- Mais… Zero… Kaname-sama, que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Ah Yuuki, tu tombes bien… Comme tu le vois, Kiryuu-kun et moi étions en plein milieu d'une discussion disons… très animée. Fit le jeune Kuran, en rajustant ses vêtements, l'air de rien.

- Mais ce couteau… Zero-kun ? demandait désespérément la pauvre jeune fille, essayant de comprendre la situation.

- Faut que je partes… se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, en faisant mine de sortir de la pièce, sans même un regard pour la jeune fille.

- Ze… tenta-t-elle d'articuler, les larmes aux yeux, choquée par tant d'indifférence.

- J'ose espérer que nous trouverons le plus rapidement possible une solution à ce problème qui me tient … particulièrement à cœur… Insista le Pure Blood, plus que satisfait de la situation.

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit le jeune homme, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil meurtrier à son interlocuteur, avant de disparaître…

Une fois à l'extérieur de la propriété, le vampire se précipita dans la salle d'entrainement et tira sur un nombre impressionnant de cibles avant de se calmer.

**_« Réfléchir avant d'agir… »_**

Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, il avait voulu ignorer… Mais l'évidence lui était revenue en plein visage, comme un boomerang.

**_« N'oublie jamais qui t'a donné ce sang »_**

Depuis ce jour… depuis ce moment… pendant ces quelques minutes… leur destin avait été scellé. Et il avait beau l'éviter, il avait beau le détester… Quoi qu'il puisse ressentir pour cet homme, il lui appartenait déjà. Et le pire, c'était qu'il le savait… il l'avait toujours su mais il avait quand même accepté de vivre avec ce fardeau. Tout ça pour une seule personne, qui ne l'aimerait certainement jamais… du moins pas comme il l'aurait espéré. L'espoir… était-ce la seule chose qui lui restait, dans une situation pareille ?

Plus loin, au même moment, Yuuki, le visage baigné de larmes, dissimulait derrière une compresse la morsure qu'elle portait au cou. Du côté de la Night Class, Kaname Kuran, devant son jeu d'échecs, fixait un certain pion, resté trop longtemps immobile… selon lui.

_« Je suis bien curieux de savoir comment tu réagiras à cela… très cher… »_ pensa tout haut le vampire, en passant sensuellement la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres..

Pendant ce temps, Ruka, fébrile, frappait à la porte de Kain.

**_A suivre…_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre__ : Labyrinthe…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : NC-17_

_Résume__ : Zero et Kaname ont passé un marché. Le jeune vampire s'est engagé à renoncer à Yuuki, en échange d'un service que seul le pure blood était en mesure de lui rendre. Mais si le président de la Night Class avait autre chose en tête ? Et si l'ex humain se trouvait coincé dans une histoire beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ?_

_Warning__ : Yaoi, Risque de spoils..._

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers d'Hino Matsuri, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

_Note de l'auteur __: Université Cross Academy. Parce que j'évite quand je peux d'écrire des fics NC-17 avec des personnages mineurs, on part du principe que nos héros ont 18 ans et plus… La fic se situe quelques temps après la « guérison de Zero » (Tome 30). Attention, risque de spoilers !! Pour le reste, j'utilise les lieux, les personnages et l'intrigue comme ça m'arrange. Puissent les puristes pardonner cet opportunisme !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise…_

_**Chapitre 4 : Trahison….**_

_**« Jouer avec le feu…. »**_

_Cross Academy, dortoir de la Night Class…_

Kaname Kuran regardait mélancoliquement la lune, allongé sur son sofa. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où il se sentait tellement las, qu'il n'avait même plus la force de sortir de sa chambre. Le faible éclairage que procurait le croissant de lune se perdait rapidement dans la pénombre régnant dans la pièce, mais notre noble vampire n'avait pas besoin de lumière. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre et revivre ces doux moments qui avaient égayés son existence. Il ne se lassait pas de voir et revoir ces visages heureux danser sur les murs sombres de la pièce. Il évoquait, au plus profond de sa mémoire, ces souvenirs lointains mais certes chaleureux qu'il ne voulait, pour rien au monde oublier. Tout était si bien… si parfait, du moins jusqu'à ce malheureux événement qui lui avait pratiquement tout enlevé. Ensuite, avait commencé sa longue traversée du désert : longue, pénible, torturée d'embûches semés par ces arrivistes qui n'en voulaient qu'à son noble sang. A plusieurs reprises, il avait voulu arrêter, il avait voulut se rendre, leur donner ce qu'ils désiraient et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette vie malheureuse. Mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à de telles extrémités… Que se passerait-il s'ils la découvraient ? Qu'arriverait-il à sa chère Yuuki si le secret de sa naissance venait à être révélé ? Non… Il fallait qu'il reste pour elle… qu'il la protège, qu'il la chérisse de façon à ce qu'elle ne connaisse jamais ce que lui avait connu. La rendre heureuse, peu importe le prix… C'est ce qu'il s'était promis, qu'il leur avait promis. Et il s'y tiendrait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, parce que c'était son devoir, tout simplement.

Toutefois, malgré toutes ces bonnes intentions et ces sentiments chevaleresques, le noble vampire sentait le poids dans son cœur s'alourdir de jours en jours, de semaines en semaines, d'années en années. Ne pouvant confier les raisons de son mal-être à qui que ce soit, il y avait des moments comme ça, où il préférait s'isoler carrément, plutôt que de se montrer à ses sujets dans cet état de faiblesse. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était comme cela, et il ne voulait pas réellement le savoir… Il voulait juste… penser, se reposer, réfléchir…

Néanmoins, il reprit très rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit une arme pointer contre sa tempe. Apparemment quelqu'un avait des raisons particulièrement fortes de lui en vouloir. Devinant de qui il pouvait s'agir, il sourit légèrement, chassant ainsi de son esprit toute pensée mélancolique et il reprit, avec sa contenance habituelle :

- Oh… un visiteur … Quelle surprise !

- Tu n'es… qu'une ordure… cracha Zero en appuyant sur la gâchette du revolver…

En un clin d'œil, et sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, l'ex-humain se retrouva désarmé et assis de force sur le sofa. Au même moment, les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent comme par magie, démonstration inédite de la force psychique du Pure Blood. Les yeux rouges flamboyants de ce dernier brillaient d'un éclat indescriptible, et ses canines acérées le rendaient encore plus terrifiant. Exit le gentil et galant Kaname Kuran ; ce que Zero avait en face de lui était une créature qui ne pouvait inspirer que le respect, à défaut de la peur. Les deux hommes, maintenant face à face se toisaient longuement, d'un air de défi.

- Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu as affaire ? Tu te crois assez puissant pour débarquer comme ça dans ma chambre et me menacer ? menaça Kaname, d'une voix méconnaissable…

- Si tu penses que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de te courir après… cracha Zéro, dans un état non pas moins impressionnant que celui de son ami

- Très bien… alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici, dans ce cas ?

- Tu le sais très bien…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

- Yuuki…

- Quoi …Yuuki ?

- Cette morsure… elle est bien de toi, n'est ce pas ?

_«_ _Le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon »_ se dit intérieurement le vampire, satisfait. Cet ex humain était tellement prévisible parfois. Ca avait mis un peu plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait mais qu'importe, le résultat était là. Reprenant alors son apparence normale, il s'installa sur le sofa, légèrement incliné vers son ami, de façon à bien le regarder dans les yeux, puis reprit calmement :

- En quoi ce qui se passe entre Yuuki et moi te regarde-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, la table de chevet alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face.

- En quoi ça me regarde tu dis ? fit le chasseur de vampire en fusillant son ami du regard

- Exactement… Yuuki est ma petite amie et ce qui se passe entre nous ne te regarde absolument pas. Et à propos de morsure, je te trouve très mal placé pour me reprocher quoi que ce soit… Toi, qui a profité un nombre incalculable de fois de son sang…

- Je… Ce n'était pas la même chose ? Tu n'étais pas censé… Tu… balbutia Zero, ne réalisant absolument pas, que la trappe était en train de se renfermer sur lui.

- Je sais… Au début je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention mais… j'ai des besoins… comme toi….ou tous ceux de notre espèce d'ailleurs. Fit cruellement Kaname

- Ca veut dire que… balbutia Zero, se sentant faiblir…

- …

- Mon dieu… non !! s'écria-t-il, désespéré, en se laissant tomber sur le sofa.

De son côté, le Président de la Night Class n'avait pas perdu une seule des réactions de l'ex humain. Il les observait, les analysait rapidement et cherchait parallèlement la faille qui pourrait lui permettre de mettre son plan à exécution. Encore un peu de patience, et il sentait qu'il arriverait à ses fins.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? demandait le vampire, trop aveuglé par ses émotions pour se rendre compte des réelles intentions de son ami.

- Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi pas… Elle ? fit l'autre, amusé.

Zero ne savait pas quoi dire… Les questions ou réponses de Kaname étaient tellement logiques qu'il ne trouvait rien à en redire. Il ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre non plus vu que lui même avait longtemps profité de la gentillesse de Yuuki. C'est juste que… ce lien qu'il avait noué avec la jeune fille était tellement fort, et unique à ses yeux, qu'il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle le partage avec quelqu'un d'autre, tout simplement, qui que cette personne soit. Cependant, l'admettre devant le vampire reviendrait à reconnaître officiellement ses propres sentiments pour la jeune fille, ce qu'il ne souhaitait absolument … mais absolument pas.

- Si jamais tu la faisais souffrir, je te promets que je te le ferais regretter… d'une façon ou d'une autre… fit-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, frustré, et désemparé.

- C'est tout ? Tu vas en rester là ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de la protéger du prédateur que je suis censé être ?

- Bonne nuit… fit Zero, agacé

- … Qui sait ? Peut-être que la prochaine fois, je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin…

Zero, qui était déjà monté sur le rebord de la fenêtre s'arrêta net en entendant cette phrase, pour le plus grand plaisir de son ennemi juré…

- Qu'est ce que… fit-il en se retournant vivement…

- Disons que je me suis repris à temps… La morsure est superficielle et elle n'a pratiquement pas saigné. Tout ça pour te dire que je ne suis pas une bête sauvage comme certains, et que je sais me contrôler, quoi qu'on puisse dire.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- …elle pleurait ? Certainement parce qu'elle était frustrée… Vois-tu, contrairement à ce que tu penses, elle était parfaitement consciente et consentante… rien à voir avec la victime que tu imagines.

- ….

- Et pour tout te dire, je pense que je ne résisterais plus très longtemps à ses avances…

Zero sentit le poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur… Alors c'était Yuuki qui… Cela voulait-il donc dire que… Quel idiot il avait été… C'est vrai que quand elle était passée le voir, elle n'avait jamais mentionné le fait qu'elle avait peur de se faire mordre par le Pure Blood. C'était lui qui avait interprété les choses de cette manière, et il était bien forcé de constater qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi peu perspicace ?

- Mais si cela te dérange autant… On peut toujours trouver une autre solution… suggéra le vampire.

- Un autre solution ? fit Zero, méfiant

- Si tu revenais t'asseoir… Nous pourrions peut-être discuter plus sereinement. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tout le dortoir soit au courant de nos petites affaires….

Le jeune Kiryuu parut réfléchir un instant, puis redescendit de son perchoir. Kaname en profita pour fermer une bonne fois cette maudite fenêtre, histoire que sa proie ne puisse plus s'échapper. Puis lorsqu'ils furent confortablement installés, enfin lui…parce que Zero se sentait aussi en confiance que dans la cage d'un serpent, il s'expliqua calmement :

- Disons que même si j'aime beaucoup Yuuki, je ne suis pas réellement attiré par son sang… plus maintenant en tout cas…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, j'accepterais volontiers de m'en passer…

- …

- A condition d'obtenir ce que je désire, bien entendu…

Zéro ne réagit pas, l'espace de quelques minutes. On aurait pu penser qu'il réfléchissait, ou il était tellement déconcerté qu'il ne savait quoi dire… Mais il n'en était rien…

Depuis leur conversation dans cuisine de la maison Cross, il savait exactement ce que le Pure Blood désirait... Et qui connaissait Kaname Kuran , savait qu'il ne lâchait pas prise aussi facilement. Aussi longtemps qu'il aurait envie de l'avoir comme « compagnon », le président de la Night Class utiliserait tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour le faire sien. L'exemple avec Yuuki en était la preuve. Ne venait-il pas lui-même de reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par le sang de la jeune fille ? N'était pas juste un moyen de le faire réagir et lui proposer encore un marché douteux ? En effet, Zero aurait pu dire oui à tout, même à vendre son âme au diable pour garder l'exclusivité sur sa chère Yuuki. Profonde sensibilité ou question d'égo, il ne le savait lui même… ça lui tenait à cœur, voilà tout.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- …

- C'est un bon compromis n'est ce pas ? fit le vampire en se rapprochant de lui.

Zero eut presque la chair de poule lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'homme qu'il détestait certainement le plus au monde se poser sur la sienne. Rassemblant toutes ses forces pour ne pas la repousser violemment, il répondit simplement :

- Fais ce que tu veux…

- Tss Tss, pas cette fois très cher… Je veux une réponse ferme et définitive…insista le vampire.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Ah tu vois, quand tu veux… reprit le vampire glissant une main dans la chevelure argentée… Je ne sais pas… Quelques semaines…

_« Ouf »_ pensa intérieurement le vampire, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Quelques mois… quelques années… je ne sais pas encore… on verra bien…Autre chose ? riant intérieurement de la déception de son ami.

- Et on ….

- ?

- … on fait ça… comment ?

Kaname se détacha deux minutes du cou du jeune homme, pour fixer le visage rougissant d'un œil surpris et amusé…

- Hum tu veux parler… des détails… pratiques…

- …

- Si tu permets, je connais un endroit plus approprié pour en parler, fit le Pure Blood en désignant le lit, situé un peu plus loin, dans un angle de l'immense pièce. Mais n'allons pas trop vite, veux-tu ?

- …

- Alors ?

- …

- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

- Si je dis non ?

- Fais comme bon te semble…

- Et pour Yuuki ?

- Devine… fit le noble avec un sourire cruel.

_**« Jouer avec le feu… »**_

Zero inspira un bon coup, puis se massa doucement les tempes, signe de ses réflexions profondes. Il savait exactement ce que Kaname attendait de lui, de même qu'il pouvait pleinement mesurer les conséquences de la décision qu'il pourrait prendre… Dans une situation pareille, il essayait de penser à Yuuki, et à ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Malheureusement, peu importe le choix qu'il faisait, il lui semblait qu'il lui ferait toujours un peu de mal. Il n'y avait pas de bonne ou de mauvaise décision : tout était nuancé, tout était balancé…

- Pourquoi moi ? se hasarda-t-il à demander au noble.

- J'en sais rien… reconnut à haute voix le Pure Blood

Ce dernier devait reconnaître qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il s'acharnait autant sur l'ex-humain, allant jusqu'à utiliser sa précieuse Yuuki comme appât. Ses actions semblaient guidées par quelque chose de fort, dépassant son propre entendement.

- … le destin… peut-être ?reprit-il d'un air pensif.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent fixement, le temps de quelques secondes puis Zero baissa la tête en poussant un long soupir.

- Par où est la salle de bain ? prononça-t-il, nerveux, mais restant parfaitement maître de lui.

_**Fin du flashback**_

_**« Trahir … par faiblesse »**_

Pour résumer, il avait signé un deuxième pacte avec le Pure Blood, histoire de préserver sa pure et belle Yuuki adorée du prédateur que pourrait devenir Kaname Kuran s'il était réellement affamé. Pourquoi pas ? C'était une noble cause qui démontrait de son amour et son attachement inconditionnel pour la jeune fille. Après tout, ce corps, que le Pure Blood avait l'air de désirer avait été souillé depuis le jour où il était devenu vampire. Et le faire avec le noble n'était pas si désagréable, à condition de garder les yeux hermétiquement fermés.

Cependant, l'incident survenu cette nuit était venu chambouler toutes ses croyances et ses nobles intentions. Il se sentait perdu, mais réellement perdu dans ce labyrinthe sentimental… il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser… Tout s'emballait, se mélangeait, s'agitait dans sa petite tête et surtout dans son pauvre cœur affolé, inexpérimenté, écrasé sous le poids des émotions. Le marchand de sable, généreux, eut vite fait de calmer ses angoisses en lui offrant un voyage au pays des songes.

Plus loin, Kaname Kuran, qui s'était relevé du lit, se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, par laquelle s'était enfuit son ami. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne prêta pas plus d'attention à la brise légère qui jouait avec son beau corps, qu'à la substance blanchâtre et visqueuse qui lentement, s'écoulait sur ses jambes d'athlète. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était complètement inattendu et les dépassait largement tous les deux. Combien de temps allaient-ils faire semblant de ne pas voir ? Combien de temps allaient-il encore résister à cette force invisible ? Comment allaient-ils gérer tout ça par la suite?

Complètement absorbé, le président de la Night Class ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud sur ses épaules…

- Seiren… prononça-t-il, surpris. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, qu'elle était revenue…

- Vous pourriez attraper froid… fit simplement la jeune fille.

- Alors ?

- Il s'est endormi…

- Bien… Bon travail… à demain.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Le Pure Blood resta encore quelques minutes, seul, le regard dans le vide, puis finit par se diriger vers la salle de bain.

**A suivre...**

_**Bien Bien… Je pense que toutes les conditions sont réunies maintenant pour un sympathique petit Kaname/Zero (lemon). Ce qui était, pour ma part, l'objectif principal de cette fic. Je suis assez occupée en ce moment et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, du coup le chapitre prochain risque d'être le dernier, ou l'avant dernier au meilleur (ou au pire…) des cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour les coms et à bientôt j'espère, pour The chapitre.**_

_**Kissous**_

_**Taki**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Titre_ _: Labyrinthe…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating_ _: NC-17_

_Résume_ _: Zero et Kaname ont passé un marché. Le jeune vampire s'est engagé à renoncer à Yuuki, en échange d'un service que seul le pure blood était en mesure de lui rendre. Mais si le président de la Night Class avait autre chose en tête ? Et si l'ex humain se trouvait coincé dans une histoire beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ?_

_Warning_ _: Yaoi, Risque de spoils..._

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers d'Hino Matsuri, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

_Note de l'auteur __: Université Cross Academy. Parce que j'évite quand je peux d'écrire des fics NC-17 avec des personnages mineurs, on part du principe que nos héros ont 18 ans et plus… La fic se situe quelques temps après la « guérison de Zero » (Tome 30). Attention, risque de spoilers !!! Pour le reste, j'utilise les lieux, les personnages et l'intrigue comme ça m'arrange. Puissent les puristes pardonner cet opportunisme !_

_PS : Peut-être que Zero ou Kaname paraitront un peu OOC dans ce chap. Mais enfin… sachez que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour conserver les caractères originaux_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise…_

**Chapitre 5 : Enfin une issue…?**

**Un mois plus tard…**

_**« Trahir… par faiblesse »**_

De l'arc bandé se décrocha une flèche qui courut atteindre la cible, située à quelques mètres de là. Encore raté…pensa le jeune homme en constatant qu'elle n'avait atteint le centre de la cible. Mais où était donc passée son habilité légendaire ? Même après une dizaine d'essais, il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Rouge de colère et de honte, le pauvre archer baissa la tête, histoire de ne pas rencontrer le regard dur et sévère de son professeur, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début.

- Désolé…

- N'importe qui pourrait sentir le désordre qui perturbe tes mouvements. Ne remets pas les pieds ici tant que tu n'auras pas réglé tes problèmes ! s'écria Touga-sensei, intransigeant comme à son habitude, en se dirigeant, d'un pas outré, vers la sortie.

Zero resta longtemps planté là, à contempler le désastre avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Il devait admettre que son précepteur n'avait pas tort… Il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne se retrouvait plus, il ne savait plus quoi penser…

_**«Zero-kun est amoureux en ce moment, n'est ce pas? »**_

Dire qu'une phrase aussi simple et innocente avait pu le mettre dans l'embarras le plus complet. Comment avait-il pu une seule seconde penser qu'il agissait pour le bien de Yuuki ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser embarquer dans une histoire aussi sordide ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser piéger dans ce labyrinthe dont personne ne semblait connaître la sortie ? Arriverait-il un jour à rejoindre la surface, ou était-il condamné à s'embourber, jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produise ? Parce que concernant ce dernier point, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le jour où Yuuki se rendrait compte de sa relation avec … Pardon ? Relation ? Depuis quand est ce qu'il considérait _ça_ comme une relation ? Depuis quand le seul fait de penser à cet homme affolait plus que de raison son pauvre cœur ? Depuis quand son corps tout entier frémissait à la seule évocation de ce nom ? Depuis le seul souvenir de son visage exacerbait ses sens? Depuis quand l'absence de cet homme le rendait aussi malheureux ?

_**« Idiote ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de penser à des choses aussi stupides ? »**_

Il aurait pu déprimer encore pendant des heures si la sublime odeur du café de cette chère Rosa-san n'avait pas dissipé comme par magie ses pensées noires. A l'extérieur, le ciel brillant d'un jaune orangé, appelait ceux de leur espèce. Il était peut-être temps aussi de partir, autrement il allait finir par être en retard. Finissant d'un trait sa boisson, il se releva lentement, déposa un généreux pourboire sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage, et finit par se fondre dans la foule affairée.

_**Plus tard**_

De la fenêtre du second étage, Zero ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'immense jardin. Et dire que cette sublime propriété n'était qu'un bien parmi tant d'autre de la famille Kuran, plus précisément de Kaname puisque ce dernier était l'unique héritier. Etre aussi jeune, aussi riche… avoir autant de responsabilité et les assumer… C'était tout simplement formidable pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui n'arrivait même pas à résoudre ses problèmes personnels…

- Zero-sama…

La petite voix féminine dans son dos le tira de ses pensées.

- Oui… fit-il peu habitué à tant de respect

- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous vous conduire auprès de Kaname-sama

- Merci… fit le jeune homme en la suivant

- Mais je vous en prie… Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer enfin…

- Me rencontrer ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui, j'avais tellement hâte rencontrer enfin l'amant de notre maître…

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je suis l'amant de cet homme ? fit-il d'un ton dangereusement calme, mais qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite de la discussion

Un sourire malicieux fut tout ce qu'il reçu pour réponse… Encore une zone d'ombre qu'il fallait qu'il règle une bonne fois pour toute, pensa-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la pièce entrouverte que la gouvernante lui montrait.

Prenant la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui, une fois à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta quelques secondes et inspira un bon coup avant d'aller plus loin. Normalement, les choses devaient bien se passer… dans le meilleur des mondes. Kaname étant quelqu'un de raisonnable et de réfléchit, il était tout à fait capable de comprendre la situation.

Si tel était réellement le cas, pourquoi se sentait-il si anxieux, si inconfortable à l'idée de rester avec l'héritier Kuran ? Avait-il bien fait de venir ? Etait-ce le bon endroit, le bon moment pour parler de tout ça ? Avait-il réellement vraiment le choix ? Au point où il était arrivé, lui était-il encore possible de se retourner ?

Quelques pas le conduisirent juste en face de l'objet de ses cauchemars. Ce dernier, vêtu d'une simple chemise mauve et d'un pantalon noir était nonchalamment assis sur un sofa. Le Pure Blood, élégant et distingué comme à son habitude, tenait un verre de vin dans la main droite, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur ; et avait l'air si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne parut pas remarquer la présence de son visiteur. Ce dernier, presque tétanisé par cette vision et ne sachant pas comment réagir, resta silencieux quelques minutes, du moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune Kuran se tourne enfin vers lui.

- Kiryuu-kun… prononça-t-il d'une voix lointaine, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller… puis se leva lentement pour aller à la rencontre de son visiteur.

Zero sera les poings pour se donner du courage. Ce n'était pas… Mais vraiment pas le moment de flancher…

- Qu'est ce t'arrive ? Ton voyage ne s'est pas déroulé comme tu t'y attendais ? prononça t'il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre…

_Qu'est ce que cet idiot avait à l'enlacer comme ça ? Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi… proches… ?_

- Trop long… J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir d'ennui… Ce que ces vieillards peuvent être ennuyeux à toujours parler de choses inintéressantes… fit le noble en resserrant son étreinte.

- Eh.. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais, là ? s'impatienta le chasseur de vampire, pendant que le Pure Blood, nullement gêné, léchait et parsemait de baisers dévastateurs son pauvre cou

- La nuit va être longue… J'ai besoin de reprendre des forces… continua ce dernier comme si de rien n'était.

- Eh Kaname, tu ne vas pas…

Trop tard ! A peine avait-il réalisé ce qui lui arrivait que les canines du jeune Kuran s'étaient brutalement enfoncées dans ses chairs. Si ce n'était pas la première fois, alors pourquoi la douleur était-elle aussi insupportable cette fois ? Pourquoi la nausée qui lui remontait lentement au travers de la gorge rimait avec la chaleur qui envahissait progressivement son bas-ventre ? Depuis quand les petits bruits de succions lui donnait la migraine et le rendait fou à la fois ? Depuis quand les seules caresses de cette main sur son entrejambe le poussaient à deux doigts de l'extase ?

_**« Trahir… par faiblesse »**_

- Kaname… Arrête… Je ne peux pl…

Puis … le vide total…

_**« Zero-kun est amoureux en ce moment , n'est ce pas? »**_

_**« Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais… je voulais juste te dire ça m'est égal que ce soit un homme… du moment où il te rend heureux ! »**_

_**« Parce que tu est heureux en ce moment, n'est ce pas ? »**_

Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec Yuuki. La petite sotte, influencée par ces séries et romans à l'eau de rose à la noix , était persuadée qu'il était amoureux, heureux, comblé, je-ne-sais-quoi. Si elle savait vraiment sur quel amant il avait eu le malheur de tomber…

_Si elle savait…_

- Si qui … savait quoi …?

_Cette voix…_

- Kaname … fit l'ex-humain, en sursautant et regardant autour de lui.

Le pervers n'avait pas perdu une minute et s'était dépêché de l'allonger sur l'immense lit, qui était très confortable ceci-dit en passant.

- En chair et en os…

- Espèce de… t'étais obligé de…

Un baiser passionné lui coupa la parole.

- Ca fait une semaine Zero… Tu n'espères quand même pas que je me retienne, n'est ce pas ? fit le Président Kuran en déboutonnant sa chemise

_Misère,_ pensa notre beau vampire en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il passait plus de cinq minutes avec cet homme, toutes ses bonnes résolutions partaient en fumée ?

_**Plus tard….**_

_Zero ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison Cross et se précipita à l'intérieur. Tout était flou et semblait flotter… comme s'il était dans une autre dimension. Dévalant les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage supérieur, il ouvrit toutes les portes une à une sans pour autant trouver ce qu'il recherchait._

- _Yuuki… hurla-t-il_

_Au même moment, Touga-sensei et Kaien Cross apparurent, portant les signes de deuil._

- _Désolée Zero…_

- … _mais tu arrives trop tard…_

- _Non, ce n'est pas possible_

- _Pourtant ce n'est que la stricte vérité…_

- _Tu me déçois beaucoup Zero_

- _Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle lâcheté_

- _Tu n'es qu'un traitre_

- _Non… Non… ce n'est pas vrai !!! j'ai essayé… je ne voulais pas… je…_

_Au même moment une porte sortie de je ne sais où s'ouvrit et, une Yuuki, en sortit_

- _Yuuki… fit Zero, rassuré en se précipitant vers elle._

- …

- _Yuuki, tout va bien n'est ce pas ?_

- _Rends le…_

- _?_

- _Rends le moi ce que tu m'as volé, sale traitre…_

- _Yuuki !_

- _Rends moi Kaname-sama fit la jeune fille en saisissant son cou._

_Où avait-elle acquis une telle force ? Il arrivait à peine à respirer _

- _Yuuki, attends, je…_

- _Rends le moi, rends le moi…. RENDS LE MOI !!!!!!! répétait-elle continuellement, non sans relâcher la pression _

- _Yuuki … eut-il la force de prononcer avant que ses dernières forces ne l'abandonnent…_

_« Rends le moi… Rends le moi… Rends moi mon Kaname-sama … Tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends…. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LE VOLER !!! » _

Zero se redressa brusquement sur le lit, haletant et transpirant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes afin de reprendre son souffle, puis il s'allongea de nouveau. Encore un cauchemar ! pensa t-il en se tournant sur le côté, déboussolé.

Loin d'être choqué, il parut même rassuré lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque et des caresses compatissantes parcourir son corps. Profitant du fait que son partenaire ne pouvait voir son visage, Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque celui-ci déposa une série de baisers sur son cou.

- C'est censé me réconforter ça ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Je te trouve bien exigeant en ce moment …

- Tu peux parler ! je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi affamé que toi.

- C'est parce qu'on me présente des plats… toujours … très appétissants… Et puis… ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment te déplaire… fit ce dernier en caressant doucement le sexe de son amant, qui semblait reprendre de la vigueur.

- Sérieux… On l'a déjà fait deux fois…

- Jamais deux sans trois, n'est ce pas ? fit l'insatiable amant en obligeant doucement le chasseur de vampire à se retourner sur le dos.

- Put** !!! Quand est ce que tu comprendras que je n'ai pas les mêmes capacités de récupération que toi ? interrogea Zero, en se laissant écarter docilement les jambes

- Ne t'inquiète pas… mon sang est là pour ça… répondit l'autre, très occupé à promener sa langue sur le beau torse (et recouvert de suçons !!!) de son partenaire

- Je pensais que c'était un crime de boire le sang d'un Pure Blood ? demanda Zero, dubitatif.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce genre de chose ? reprit sensuellement le vampire, maintenant occupé à lécher, mordiller, sucer les tétons roses qui viraient lentement au rouge.

- Je ne me préoccupe pas, c'est juste que…

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, il dut serrer brusquement les dents et ramener ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement lorsque deux doigts pénétrèrent brusquement son intimité. Et cette langue, qui descendait lentement le long de son torse… Pour couronner le tout, voilà que son corps le trahissait : son bas-ventre entrait dans un début de transe, et des images des moins vertueuses dansaient dans sa tête. Instinctivement, ses mains se décrochèrent enfin des draps et se dirigèrent vers la tête brune, forçant cette dernière à mettre un terme à ces coups de langues, et à s'occuper sérieusement du sexe douloureusement dressé et impatient du chasseur de vampire. Cela ne parut aucunement gêner le Pure Blood, qui engloutit sans problème le phallus, sans pour autant arrêter d'explorer l'intimité de son amant, en allant toujours plus loin avec ses doigts, effleurant à chaque mouvement ce point qui rendrait fou n'importe quel homme. Et sa technique était loin d'être mauvaise, vu que l'homme en dessous de lui, se tordait de plaisir et de douleur. Le corps de ce dernier, par ses mouvements désordonnés, exprimait son besoin d'être rapidement soulagé, quand les caresses de l'amant visaient justement l'effet inverse.

C'était aussi à ses moments que Zero détestait le plus son nouveau partenaire. Ce Kaname Kuran prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le torturer, à l'épuiser, à le pousser au bout du rouleau, à le presser comme un citron…

- Kaname… finit-il par implorer, le corps en sueur, tendu…

- Quoi ? fit nonchalamment ce dernier, qui s'était cruellement détourné de son sexe dressé pour s'aventurer plus bas…

- C'est bon… Je… je

Un violent soubresaut l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Et le pauvre dut encore porter ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement. Il crut même mourir lorsque la langue de son amant commença à agacer l'entrée de son intimité, pendant que des bras puissant maintenaient fermement ses jambes écartées.

Une brusque intrusion déclencha une deuxième soubresaut, encore plus violent que le précédent lui fit basculer la tête en arrière et soulever le bassin.

- Kaname ? Qu'est ce que tu… ?

Puis plus rien….

…

Le bourreau s'était détaché de lui et assit sur le rebord du lit, le fixant avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Qu'est ce que… ? fit l'ex humain qui sentait les larmes affluer dans ses yeux.

- Tu pensais encore à elle n'est ce pas ?

- Quoi… Mais.. .

Etait ce vraiment le moment de parler de tout ça ?

- Il t'arrive de parler dans ton sommeil tu sais ?

- Va te faire foutre, Kaname Kuran !! cracha le jeune vampire.

C'était quoi cette soudaine chaleur ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se calmer ? Pourquoi il était si dur qu'il en avait mal ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas calmer les contractions incessantes de ses muscles anaux ? Pourquoi ses jambes s'écartaient-elles toutes seules ? Pourquoi son bassin et ses talons se décrochaient-ils progressivement du lit ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de perdre la tête ? Pourquoi tout commençait à danser autour de lui ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait au juste ?

- Inutile de résister… C'est un puissant aphrodisiaque qui agit de façon quasi instantanée fit calmement le Président de la Night Class en s'éloignant du lit, pour rejoindre le sofa situé à quelques mètres en face de celui-ci.

Ca ne faisait plus aucun doute. Cet homme était le diable en personne !

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? !!!

- Caresse-toi !!!!

- Quoi ?!!!

- Je veux voir… les mouvements de ton corps… l'expression de ton visage…

- ???!!!

- Je veux tout savoir… comment tu bouges, comment tu jouis, comment tu te touches quand tu penses à elle.

- Kaname !!

- Coucher avec toi alors que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre ne m'intéresse pas tu sais… néanmoins, te regarder faire apaisera peut-être ma colère

- Espèce de…

- Allez, montre moi un beau spectacle !

Zero serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Comme la chair pouvait être faible !!! Il était prêt à envoyer paître cet imbécile de Pure Blood à deux balles mais la pression et la douleur étaient telles qu'il pouvait difficilement se contrôler… Indépendamment de sa volonté, ses mains, guidées par ses sens se mirent à bouger toutes seule, cherchant la source de cette horrible douleur.

Sa main droite se mit à caresser lentement son aine, pendant que les doigts de l'autre main s'affairaient sur ses tétons, les faisant douloureusement durcir. Zero n'avait jamais connu cela auparavant. Il était devenu pure sensation, au point où il ne maitrisait plus rien. Son corps, par des soubresauts répétés, exprimait son mécontentement, son impatience envers ces mains qui n'arrivaient pas à le soulager. Les pauvres faisaient pourtant de leur mieux, l'une cherchant à l'aide de trois doigts à atteindre le point G, et l'autre, pompant furieusement le membre dressé, cherchant à désespérément à accélérer l'ascension du plaisir. Malheureusement, ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivaient à délivrer le jeune homme, même si l'affluence du liquide pré-orgasmique laissait supposer une très prochaine explosion.

Les jambes écartées au maximum, les mains en suractivité et la tête basculée en arrière, Zero était loin, mais très loin d'imaginer le spectacle unique qu'il offrait à son partenaire. En effet, le Pure Blood observait la scène avec une fascination perverse, testant ses propres limites et redoublant d'efforts pour ne pas se jeter sur un plat aussi délicieusement et voluptueusement offert. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement, penser ne serait qu'au jour où Zero se masturberait ainsi, en pensant à lui et à personne d'autre, le rendait pratiquement fou.

Quand au chasseur de vampire, qui avait depuis longtemps perdu toute trace de discernement, imaginait mille et une tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à son bourreau, pour se venger de l'avoir mis dans une situation aussi délicate. Comme par exemple, l'attacher solidement au lit, de façon à ce que ce dernier ne puisse plus bouger, puis lui infliger toutes les punitions possibles et inimaginables. D'ailleurs à ce propos, ayant soupçonné le Président d'être un peu masochiste, à ses moments perdus, il était sûr que ce pervers serait fou de désir rien qu'à l'idée de se faire prendre vigoureusement par derrière, les bras solidement attachés au niveau de son dos…

Attendez, !! Depuis quand pensait-il à cet imbécile lorsqu'il se donnait du plaisir ? C'était quoi ces sons qui sortaient de sa bouche… ?

Trop tard ! Cette douce vision eut un effet catalyseur sur sa libido et il se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser lorsqu'il sentit une force retirer vivement ses doigts de son intimité, et quelque chose de plus gros, plus long, plus… intéressant s'introduire brusquement et profondément en lui, tout en maintenant ses jambes bien écartées.

Par tous les dieux, il aurait pu mourir tant c'était bon. Il aurait même certainement explosé si l'autre n'exerçait pas une pression dingue sur son sexe, l'empêchant ainsi de se libérer.

_**« Trahir… par faiblesse »**_

_Cette sensation…._

- Kaname… sama…

C'était sortit comme ça. … Suivi d'un frisson de plaisir et un looonnng gémissement

- Regarde moi… oui… comme ça… Ah Zero… Tu vas me rendre fou !!! fit le Pure Blood d'une voix méconnaissable ment passionnée.

- Je… J'en peux plus… Je vais… Je veux… fais moi…

- Moi aussi… Je … Zero…

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, il s'enfonça aussi profondément qu'il pouvait en son amant, libéra ce dernier de son emprise, et se déversa en son amant en deux vigoureuses poussées. Leurs cris de plaisir raisonnèrent dans la pièce, et Zero perdit pratiquement connaissance lorsque sa semence gicla sur le torse et la joue de son partenaire. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait connu un orgasme aussi puissant, et maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus retourner à la normale, et ce, même s'il le désirait. Cet imbécile de Pure Blood de pacotille à la noix avait intérêt à être à la hauteur… pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir, exténué dans les bras de son amant. Cette chaleur était … tout simplement enivrante et… apaisante.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Zero ne fit pas de cauchemars.

**Le lendemain…**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque notre homme se réveilla enfin. Bien entendu, il faillit piquer une crise cardiaque lorsque se retrouva blottit dans les bras de son pire ennemi et tentait de se dégager de là au plus vite lorsqu' se heurta à la résistance de son compagnon.

- c'est quoi ton problème au juste ? finit-il par cracher, ennuyé mais oh combien honteux de toute cette situation

- J'ai soif … fit doucement ce dernier en plongeant son cou de son amant et commençant à titiller cette chère veine jugulaire.

_Depuis quand il s'emballait pour si peu de choses ?_

- Moi aussi d'ailleurs… fit Zero

_Peut-être était ce la fatigue ? Ou alors, la douleur qui enflammait son derrière ?_

- Attention, si on le fait en même temps, cette fois, tu n'auras plus aucun prétexte pour te soustraire à tes devoirs… conjugaux…

- Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention…

- C'est bien… parce que je ne te laisserais pas faire non plus

- Kaname…

- Hum…

- Concernant Yuuki…

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Non mais… tu n'as pas comme l'impression de la trahir… Je veux dire…nous deux…

_Nous ? Depuis quand y avait-il un « nous » ?_

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…

- Mais…

- Tant qu'on continue à veiller sur elle...

- Ca ne te gène pas d'avoir deux relations, comme ça, espèce de pervers ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est ça

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Je me demande de qui tu es vraiment jaloux ?

- ?

- De moi ?... ou d'elle ?

- Qu'est ce que… ?

- Hier nuit, tu as crié mon nom, pendant que tu te caressais… Tu te rappelles ?

- …

- Il doit bien y avoir une raison, n'est ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Kaname eut droit à une belle paire de canines plantées dans son cou, lui rappelant par la même occasion sa propre soif. Depuis le temps où il attendait ce moment, il n'allait quand même pas se laisser distraire par des réflexions métaphysiques sur le pourquoi du comment, n'est ce pas ?

**Quelques jours après, salle d'entrainement**

Dix essais, dix flèches pile au centre. Zero ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer maintenant son professeur avec un regard triomphant :

- Alors ?

Le borgne resta silencieux quelques minutes puis sa mine sévère se radoucit … Pour tout dire, il esquissa même une forme de sourire

- C'est comme ça que tu règles tes problèmes, toi ? fit-il en désignant du doigt un suçon qui avait échappé à la vigilance du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci portait son kimono.

- Euh… c'est que… fit Zero en rougissant comme une tomate.

_Et son image de marque alors ?_

- J'en reviens pas… pactiser avec l'ennemi de cette façon… les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne respectent vraiment rien. Dire que j'ai perdu un œil à cause de toi ! On ne pourra pas dire que tu ne me donnes pas de fil à retordre…

_Il y a des moments comme ça où on ne rêve que d'une chose c'est d'être une petite souris et de disparaître dans le premier trou (de souris bien-sûr) venu._

- Mais enfin si ça peut permettre éviter des guerres inutiles…

C'était quoi ça ? L'influence de Kaien Cross ? Un clin d'œil ?

_Faudrait qu'il dise deux mots à cet imbécile de Pure Blood à propos de ces suçons à la noix !_

_Plus loin _

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Yuuki ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais quoi, Kaname-sempai?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Zero est amoureux !

- Zero-kun ? Amoureux ?

- Oui… il n'a rien voulu me dire mais il paraît qu'il serait fiancé à un autre vampire …

- Au oui ?

- Oui oui… ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais je pense que ça doit être vrai parce que… la dernière fois, il avait un suçon dans le cou.

Là le Pure Blood, fier de son coup du se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Je me demande qui ça peut être ? J'aimerais tellement connaître le petit ami de Zero …

- Ca pourrait être intéressant en effet…

- Qu'est qui t'amuse ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Pas du tout… C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer Zero-kun amoureux, c'est tout …

_Avait-il en fin de compte trouvé sa voie dans ce labyrinthe sentimental ?_

_fin_

….

**Voili voilou, la fin de cette petite fic. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'était juste un prétexte bidon pour faire un petit lemon entre ces deux là. J'ai aussi introduit Kain au début pour les mêmes raisons. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en reparler, mais partons du principe qu'il vit une belle histoire d'amour avec Ruka. Quand à Yuuki, je m'en fiche un peu, mais supposons qu'elle ne sait rien pour et que donc tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Bref je laisse pas mal de chose en plan, histoire d'avoir un peu de matière, au cas où j'aurais une brillante idée un de ces 4 et que je déciderais de faire une suite. **

**Au cas où vous seriez frustrés, insatisfaits, en manque (lol), la section commentaires pourrait vous aider à vous défouler. (à défaut de vous satisfaire…mdr)**

**Sur ce, je vous abandonne lâchement pour me consacrer à un autre lemon dont je rêve depuis des semaines… soit Homurabi /Shirogane (Monochrome factor). J'ai hâte !!!!!***baaaaveee*****

**Sur ce, +**

**Taki**


End file.
